


The Beach

by BellarmyBlake



Series: It's Enough [12]
Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 09:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3203891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellarmyBlake/pseuds/BellarmyBlake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt over on Tumblr: Day alone out in the sun (can be on the beach or the deck of the jolly, or anywhere else). just them relaxing together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beach

Emma sighed the moment she felt the sun on her skin, and the salty air hit her nostrils. Yes. Sea. Beach. Finally. She ran down the dunes, into the sand, giddy as a schoolgirl when her bare feet touched the sand. Behind her, she heard the low laugh of her pirate. He was enjoying this as much as she was.

They'd both been wanting a few days off. Just sun and sea and relaxation. So they took it.

"Come on, Killian!" Emma yelled laughing. It turned into a squeal when two arms suddenly wrapped around her waist and lifted her off her feet. Killian was laughing into her ear as he spun her around, and Emma closed her eyes to feel the wind going through her hair. Then his lips were on hers, and she basked in his touch, his kiss, his scent.

"I love seeing you so elated, love." he whispered when he broke away from her for much-needed breath. "It's a beautiful sight to behold."

"You and your big words." Emma said, chuckling. "Come on, let's find a spot." Their fingers entwined and they crossed the beach together, Emma kicking up the sand as much as possible. She loved the feeling of the sand under her bare feet. It was like she was instantly more connected to the earth. Killian enjoyed the sun more, tilting his head back to catch more sunlight in his face.

"Oh, but I have missed this." he sighed, holding her close to him. Emma cocked her head to look at him. "The sun, the push and pull of the ocean...it is so very familiar."

"Home?"

"Once." he said, nodding. "But not anymore." He kissed her hand. "Now my home is with you."

Emma melted, smiling at him. "I love you, Killian." she said. It was surprising how easy admitting that came to her now. "Let's set up camp here." she said, and Killian dropped the bag he'd been carrying, before pulling Emma back in his arms.

"I love you, too, precious Emma." he whispered, kissing her deeply. Her stomach did a back flip. She loved it when he called her 'precious'. As if she was someone to be cherished deeply. On second thought, that was how he thought of her. Smiling, she pulled out the blankets and the towels and together they made a place for them to sit and enjoy the sun. Killian was the first to lie down, and he pulled her down unexpectedly, making her squeal and then laugh with excitement as she fell down on top of his chest. "I like your laugh. I do not hear it enough."

Emma smiled, pushing herself up to look at him. "Well, make me laugh more often then." she said, pressing a quick kiss on his lips.

His arms went around her waist, holding her close as he looked up at her. "I plan to."

Then his hand went into her hair at the back of her neck and he pulled her to him, lips meeting in a passionate kiss. They lost track of time in that kiss, only knowing what the other was giving. Love, lust, touches...Emma felt totally blissful.

She pulled her shirt over her head a while later, planning on tanning her white skin. Killian had lost his shirt the moment he had hit the beach. Her bikini top was black, covering nothing more than her breasts and with the way she caught Killian staring at her, she finally felt truly beautiful.

"I'm getting a bit jealous, love." Killian whispered as Emma sat back down on the blanket, her arms supporting her as she stretched her body towards the sun. His fingers ghosted her skin softly. "All this beautiful skin for everyone to see." His lips pressed against her stomach gently.

"Are you saying I can't wear a bikini because you get jealous?"

"Gods, no. Love, no, not at all! Please wear this more often! But I'm just a tad bit possessive."

"Well, you are prancing around shirtless 55 percent of the time."

He looks up, smirking. "Are you saying that you're jealous, Emma Swan?"

Emma tries to hide her blush, but he catches it anyway, judging by that infuriating smirk. "No, I'm not saying that."

"Mmm, love, somehow I don't believe you." he says, before rummaging around in the bag. "You said something about this stuff having to go on your skin?" He held out the sunscreen with a smile.

Emma smiled, flopping ever on her stomach. "Yes. You want to do my back?"

"Love..." he started, but Emma smacked his arm.

"No! No innuendos today, you promised!"

Killian laughed, squirting some of the sunblock on his hand and gently rubbing it onto her back. "Okay, love, I did promise." He started massaging her back then, and she moaned when his skilled fingers worked at the kinks in her back. "That's it, beautiful. Relax." he whispered.

After the little massage, she got out the book that she hadn't gotten around to reading yet, and put her head on his stomach. He chuckled, making her head bump up and down, and then he settled back, his hook arm behind his head and his good hand going through her hair gently while she read in the warm sun.

It was nice, it was good and perfect.

Both of them left feeling more relaxed than ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos feed my muse, and she's a hungry lass! If you could take a moment, it'd make my day!


End file.
